


Shut The Fuck Up And Kiss Me

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Makeovers, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing the xbox and watching movies during sleepovers gets old after a while and Frank doesn't want to sleep yet. Gerard has a fantastic solution...Makeovers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut The Fuck Up And Kiss Me

“I’m bored as fuck.” Frank groaned.

“Oh I’m sorr-” Gerard began.

“It’s not you it’s just I can only watch the same cheesy horror movies so many times before they start to make me want to scream.” 

“Okay, Xbox?”

“Ugh no, pass. I’ve beaten all your games more times than I can fuckin’ count.” 

“Well do you have any ideas then?” Gerard asked quizzically raising an eyebrow. 

Frank pondered for a moment before shaking his head. “I got nothing.” 

“Just go to sleep.” 

“I’m not tired.” 

“Go streaking down the street then you finicky son of a bitch.”

“How the fuck do girls do this all the time? My sister hardly ever sleeps at home. How is she not bored out of her fucking mind.”

“Maybe girls are cool with just sitting around doing nothing but talking shit about people.”

“Gossiping? It’s not like we could do that anyway there’s fucking no one to talk about.”

“Well what else do they do?”

“I don’t know makeup?” 

Gerard couldn't help it. He cracked a giant grin. 

“You're not serious are you?” Frank said incredulously. 

“Well why not?” Gerard asked shrugging objectively. 

“Umm because we are dudes?” 

“Who the fuck cares? Fuck that gender normative bullshit. I’ve tried on eyeliner and I looked damn fine too. I would wear it to school if they wouldn't crucify me for it.” 

Frank started laughing, “Ok this I gotta see.” 

“Only if you do it too.”

“Fine.” He waved a noncommittal hand.

Gerard clapped his hands together, grinning, and crept out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom trying not to wake up his parents or Mikey. Once there, he grabbed Donna’s makeup bag and scooped up the extra stuff scattered on the counter. This was gonna be too fun.

 ~~

“I’m doing you first.” Gerard announced upon entering the room.

Frank made a noise of feeble protest as Gerard closed the door and sat down in front of Frank; spreading the various makeup products across the floor. 

He picked up a tube of foundation that was way darker than Frank's natural skin color and laughed. 

“Since you’re a pasty bitch you definitely need some foundation 3 shades darker than your skin color.” He said as he squeezed some into his hand and started smearing it on Frank's forehead. 

“It feels like you're putting really thick sunscreen on me.”

Gerard finished coating his face and rubbing it in, being sure to get it on his eyelids and around his mouth without actually getting it on his lips. 

“Girls actually wear this? It feels so gross. I wanna wipe it off.” Frank whined. 

“They do and no you can't I've only just started!” 

Frank pouted. “Fine.” 

“You actually don't look that bad. It’s kind of like how you look in the summer when you tan.”

“So I look like a fine, fine piece of Italian ass?” 

“Not yet.” 

“I think you meant to say always.” 

Gerard laughed “You wish.”

Frank rolled his eyes but he closed his mouth.

“Alright,” Gerard said shifting through the spread out makeup and picking up an eye shadow sampler with like 30 colors, “pick a color.”

“Use the bright red one.” 

“Are you serious it fucking impossible to make red look good.”

“Who cares just use the red one.”

Gerard sighed and picked up a brush. “Fine.” He added a thin coat over Frank’s eyelids and decided to add a little under his eyes too.

“Why are you putting it under my eyes?”

“Shut up I’m the artist. No more questions.”

Frank sighed. “Fine.”

“And stop moving or I’m going to get it in your eye.” Gerard finished and picked up an eyeliner pencil.

“What’s that?" 

“It's eyeliner, dumbass.”

“Do I even need it? My eyes are gorgeous.” Frank said in a mocking falsetto.

“Actually you probably don't but I’m gonna do it anyway.”

“Oh.” 

“Close your eyes.”

Frank obliged and Gerard traced his eyelids as thinly as he could.

“Now open them and don't move.”

Frank opened his eyes and jerked back when Gerard brought the pencil closer to his eye. “What are you doing?”

“I'm doing your waterline hold still.” 

Frank stared at him blankly. 

"I’m doing the bottom of your eye.”

“Why do you know so much about this?” 

Gerard shut up and blushed before grabbing Frank's face and pulling it closer so he could finish his eyeliner. 

“I’m serious.” 

“I don't know I just like putting it on sometimes. It makes me feel like a rock star or something.”

“Like when I used to wear my dad's ties even though they were too long because it made me feel grown up?”

“Yeah except you were 6 when you did that.”

Frank shrugged. “I don't care Gee, it’s not that weird. Are you almost done? It’s my turn to torture you.”

“Almost, I want to put mascara on you.”

“You're gonna do what?”

“Eyelashes.” Gerard explained, picking up a silver tube.

“Oh.”

“Open your eyes wide." 

He was careful not to stab Frank in the eyes while he brushed the thick black goop over his lashes. When he was done he set it back down and looked at Frank before picking up a tube of pale pink lip gloss.

 “Oh fuck no.”

“C’mon just let me.” Gerard whined.

Frank glared at him but didn’t pull away as Gerard leaned in and brushed the tube over his lips making them shiny and trying not to fuck up his lip ring. Gerard was kind of turned on by Frank's mouth but he would die before he admitted it.

“Okay you’re done.” Gerard leaned back admiring his work for a second before grabbing the eyeliner again when he noticed he had not traced it all the way to the corner on his left eye. It was too late though. Frank jumped up and hurried down the hallway to the bathroom as quiet as he could, Gerard following behind him.

 

Frank leaned into the mirror. “Holy shit I look- I don't know like an emo rock band goddess.” He made an experimental pouty face in the mirror and Gerard tried to keep his mouth from falling open. In the bright light of the bathroom, especially while making that face, Frank looked seriously attractive and Gerard wanted to slap himself for being a freak about his best friend.

“You look hot.” Gerard said, sure to add a good deal of sarcasm in his voice.

“Lemme see the eyeliner.” Reaching back he took it from Gerard without even looking away from the mirror.

He brought it up to his eye and Gerard, worried Frank was going to mess up his work, asked, “What are you doing?”

“Chill I have an Idea.” He said drawing big X’s through his eyes. “Now I really look like I could be in a band. Too bad I didn't bring my guitar I would have totally jammed like this.”

Gerard was disappointed because the overly sexual face Frank made when he played would have been stunning with the makeup. “If you left off the foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss you could actually wear that as stage makeup without looking like a chick.”

“Hell yeah I could.” Frank turned back around with an evil smile on his face. “Your turn.”

~~ 

Frank got to Gerard’s room first and when Gerard came in Frank was already picking out what he was going to use. He held up an eyelash curler, “What the hell is this?”

“It’s an eyelash curler. I didn't need to use it because you already have nice eyelashes.”

“Thanks I guess? Are you ready?”

Gerard sat down on his knees in front of Frank. “Yeah.”

Frank skipped the foundation and grabbed the eye shadow, swirling the brush in the red.

“Aren’t you gonna ask what color I want?”

“Hell no. We gotta match.”

Gerard laughed but held still as Frank circled his eyes with it.

“Could you imagine if my mom walked in right now?”

Frank giggled. “Oh my god no. I would be so embarrassed.”

“If you keep laughing like that she’s gonna.”

Frank shut up and grabbed the eyeliner and Gerard’s face. He smeared the eyeliner thick on the bottom and as thin as he could with his mediocre skills on the top lid. Then grabbed the mascara. He was rushing and he got it under Gerard’s eyebrow but he fixed it by licking his thumb and wiping it away.

Frank leaned away and stared at him. Gerard felt himself start to blush under the scrutiny.

“Do you have anything darker than this?” He asked holding up the tube of lip gloss.

“Check the drawers under the sink. There might be some there”

“Be right back.”

Gerard nodded.

 

When he came back in he was holding a rosy color that should have totally clashed with the red eye shadow yet somehow didn't.

Frank held his chin as he traced the lipstick on him. “Okay I think I’m done.” He grabbed Gerard’s arm and pulled him up, practically dragging him into the bathroom. “Behold!” He announced with a sweeping gesture at Gerard’s face.

“This actually isn’t bad for your first time.”

“Not bad? You look kick ass!” Frank stood next to him grinning.

“ _We_ look kickass.” Gerard looked at Frank and without thinking about it leaned over and pecked him on the cheek leaving a lipstick stain on his cheek. “Now you look like a lesbian emo rock goddess.”

Frank leaned toward him and Gerard laughed and backed up.

“Hey no fair, you're more qualified to be a lesbian emo rock goddess than I am. You need kissy lips on your face too.”

“Kissy lips!” Gerard, forgetting his mom was sleeping behind the other wall, started laughing loudly.

Frank smacked him “Shut up.”

Gerard smacked him back still laughing and Frank pushed forward, grabbing his upper arms to hold him in place while he tried to force a kiss on him. Gerard was laughing and struggling which caused Frank to miss and accidently kiss him on the side of the mouth.

Gerard stopped playing around and just looked up at Frank's wide, eyeliner coated eyes.

Frank leaned in again still holding onto Gerard’s arms but froze in terror when he heard someone clear their throat from the bathroom door.

Trying not he hyperventilate, he jumped away from Gerard and snapped his head towards the door.

“It’s not every day you wake up in the middle of the night to take a piss and find your brother and his best friend covered in makeup and making out in your bathroom.” Mikey said smirking.

Frank was mortified. “We weren't, I wasn't, I just-” He didn't know how to explain and the fierce blush and lip print on his face wasn't helping anything.

Gerard and Mikey started laughing hysterically as Frank stood there shocked.

It got even worse when Donna appeared behind Mikey. “Boys it’s almost three in the morning what are you-” She stopped when she saw their faces covered in makeup and Frank's insane blush. “I’m not even gonna ask why you're both wearing my makeup or why Frank has lipstick on his face and looks like he’s going to pass out but I want my stuff picked up and put right where I left it when I get up in the morning.”

“Okay mom.” Gerard responded trying not to laugh.

“And be quiet, you’re lucky your dad didn't get woken up.”

“Sorry.”

“Go to sleep when you’re done cleaning up.”

“We will.”

“You too Mikey.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Goodnight.” She turned and walked back down the hallway shaking her head.

 

“Oh my god,” Frank managed to choke out when she was gone.

Gerard and Mikey started laughing quietly at him.

“I’m never going to be able to look at your mom again.” He said. “Help me get this shit off my face.”

Gerard was still smiling widly as he handed Frank a package of makeup wipes.

Frank grabbed a handful and started scrubbing at his face while muttering curses. “This is never going to come off, what the hell.”

“It will it’ll just take a while.”

 

~~

 

Roughly 15 minutes later Frank was back in Gerard’s room with his face scrubbed raw, helping him throw all the makeup back in the bag.

“That was a bad idea.”

“No it wasn’t. It was fun until Mikey and my mom woke up.”

“Yeah but now my face hurts and your mom thinks I’m a freak.”

“You need me to kiss it better?” Gerard asked only half joking.

Frank zipped up the bag and stared at him.

“Hey chill I was just joking.”

Frank looked down again.

Gerard hesitated. “Unless you don't want me to be.”

Frank glanced up at him again trying to find words. “I-”

Gerard saved him from the awkward muttering by leaning forward and finally kissing the mouth he’d been admiring for years.

“Gerard we probably shouldn’t-”

“I know you were about to kiss me in the bathroom so don't even.”

“-shouldn't leave the door open.” Frank finished, laughing and getting up to close Gerard’s door. He came back to sit across from Gerard again and awkwardly leaned forward putting his hand on Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard pushed into the kiss scooting closer and pulling Frank onto his lap.

Neither of them heard the door knob turning. “Hey Gerard do you know where my copy of-” Mikey stopped when he saw what they were doing. “Are you kidding me?”

Frank pulled away and looked up at Mikey. “Your Transformers comic is on his bedside table. Get it and get out.”

Gerard laughed underneath him and Mikey held his hands out in front of him in a defensive gesture as he edged around them, “Jeez okay.” he snatched the comic and walked out with his hands still raised, “Carry on, don't be silly, wrap your willy, be careful and what not.”

This time Gerard was at his throat. “Oh my god, get the fuck out.”

“I’m going, I’m going.”

“Close the door.”

“Alright,” Mikey closed the door and they heard him laughing in the hallway.

They looked at each other and Frank smiled, “Best sleepover ever.”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

And Frank did exactly as he was told for once.   

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fr4nkie.co.vu)?


End file.
